


In the water

by Kat182



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan is with his love, Elena. Is it a dream or reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the water

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Drabble about Stefan - and his condition - nothing more.  
> I hope you like it.  
>  _K._

Elena had fallen asleep in his arms: _she was beautiful and she was his_.  
Stefan was kissing her lips gently, as if it could be their _last kiss_.  
"I wish this moment would never end," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her of his heart full of love.  
Stefan opened his eyes and saw the water that was flowing around him like a _liquid monster_. The nightmare began again, because he finally was back to reality: there was only the water surrounded him in a narrow cold, icy, deadly.  
Stefan tried to scream the name of _Elena_ in vain, in a _desperate_ mode, but a stream of ice water entered in his mouth with violence, sliding down the throat and filling it completely.  
Again and again, unstoppable. _The scream vanished_.


End file.
